grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 3.2: The Execution
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 2 min *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use less than 30 Hero skills *Place 2 Healer Hero To the Courtyard Description "Nar.. I'll save you." Dialogue ---- Kounat Citizen 1: I cannot believe it. General Kanavan? Treason? Kounat Citizen 2: I'm sure this is all Baldinar's doing. Kounat Citizen 1: Then shouldn't we do something? Kounat Citizen 1: We can't just sit idly by. Kounat Citizen 2: But what can we do? We're just... Kounat Citizen 3: Yeah, we wouldn't be able to do anything anyways... Baldinar: They're gathered like little insects. Baldinar: How do you feel? They're here to watch you die. Kanavan: ...... Baldinar: Ha, there's nothing you can do by glaring at me. Kounat Elite Sentinel: Attention! Kounat Elite Sentinel: We will now begin the execution of Esnar Din Kanavan. Kounat Citizen: No way.. Kounat Citizen: General! Kounat Citizen: It can't be.. Kanavan: Wait! Kanavan: I want to have a word with His Majesty. Kanavan: I was a General of this Kingdom.. Kanavan: Before I accept my death, I think I deserve this much. Kounat Citizen: So, where is the king? Kounat Citizen: General's execution without the King.. Baldinar: The King did not attend as he was feeling a bit under the weather. Kanavan: What do you mean? Baldinar: Doesn't matter. Carry on with the execution! ???: Hold it! Grandiel (past): I, Kassias Grandiel! Grandiel (past): Object to the General's execution. Kounat Citizen: T, that person... Kounat Citizen: Look, Grandiel is here! Baldinar: Kassias! What are you doing? Grandiel (past): The General is directly under the King... Grandiel (past): No matter how much authority you have, you cannot execute a general without the King. Baldinar: Don't push your luck. Baldinar: This IS the King's order. Baldinar: If you dare to disobey the royal family's orders, you would be under treason as well. Mari: I am also royalty. Mari: Princess, Mari Ming Ornette. Mari: I object to the General's execution. Kounat Citizen: And Princess Mari! Kounat Citizen: She is the daughter of the Grand duke Hadunak. Baldinar: Little inse--... Grandiel (past): Since a member of the royal family has declared her objection. Grandiel (past): This can only be answered by the King. Kyle: Yeah, have this King come out and explain. Baldinar: Keukeuk... Fine. Baldinar: I was going to kill you all anyways. Baldinar: I'll summon him. Your great King.. Kounat Citizen: Huh? The King.. Kounat Citizen: It couldn't be. Mari: No way... Kyle: Whoa, he's so old. Grandiel (past): King Arsad was actively roaming the battlefield just a few years ago. Grandiel (past): He's not even forty. Kyle: What? He looks at least 100 years old... Kanavan: You bastard! What have you done to the King? Baldinar: King...? Would you really call that corpse a King? Baldinar: Now, let's begin the real event. Baldinar: Kill them all! Serdin: Not so fast. Baldinar: Fufu, you may have won this battle... Baldinar: But how are you going to fight me while protecting all those civilians? Serdin: We're not. Baldinar: What? Kyle: Amazing, all those people... Kyle: She really is an archmage. Grandiel (past): It was a success. Grandiel (past): I guess our plan to utilize the gathering for the execution was correct. Baldinar: It doesn't matter, everyone in this world will die today. Baldinar: They'll only live for a few more hours. Kyle: That won't be so easy. Baldinar: You're kidding, right? You think you can stop me? Kyle: We're not the only ones, obviously. Elesis: Alright! It's our turn. Jin: I was starting to get bored. Ley: Finally, a fight! The Execution Description "General Kanavan's execution is being held at the courtyard. Baldinar's henchmen are blocking the way, but we can't let the execution happen." Dialogue Baldinar: It doesn't matter how hard you fight. Baldinar: In the end, nothing will change. Elesis: We'll see about that. ---- Nia: I won't let you escape this time. ---- Nia: Argh... I guess I have no use. Nia: Unleashing Demonic Energy. Elesis: That form... Arme: It's resonating with the railgun's demonic energy. Arme: As long as she's protected by the barrier, our attacks won't work. Kalissa: I told you I won't let you escape! Kalissa: It's time to hunt. Ley: That creepy cat's weapon is also radiating strong demonic energy. Ley: If it's resonating with the demonic energy, it's possible. Arme: Elesis! We need to defeat that cat. Elesis: Alright, everyone ready? Kalissa: I'd like to see you try. A Tip you must know while playing! Kalissa They become much more persistent with Nia and back-up units. You must be careful not to get surrounded. Demonic Energy Nia Nia releases the demonic energy from the railgun and receives a barrier. You must endure the damage and continue the battle. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story